


The Broken Beginning

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Season 5 Episode The Weight of the World. This time it's Spike who saves Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Broken Beginning  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 2,205  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy  
>  **A/N:** Written for strikske who wanted Spike/Buffy anything that comes to mind except for rape or incest. For the Fic/Art Exchange at nekid_spike on livejournal.  
>  **A/N:** The spell mentioned actually happened the following season but for the purposes of this fic let's pretend it happened sooner.

His head was bowed as he stood and listened to all of their options. There weren't many. But all of the ideas being bounced around excluded him. And he couldn't take it. He couldn't just stand there doing nothing. The wait was killing him. Figuratively speaking. Something deep inside of him demanded he be the one to save her.

"A spell like this could be really dangerous for Buffy. And you."

Spike's head snapped up at Anya's words. Maybe she was right. What the witch planned to do could be very dangerous. Maybe you can't go traipsing through someone's mind without consequences. Serious consequences. And without Buffy, they would need Willow's help to get through this. If it was at all possible. There was only one option and he was it. "I'll do it."

Willow began to shake her head before she started to speak. "I don't think that's a good idea, Spike."

"Why not? Out of everyone here I'm the best one. The watcher and the other witch are in no condition to help. The other two..." He didn't need to finish, the look he gave her said it all. "That leaves me." Before Willow could say anything, he continued, "If you get lost, they're screwed. You're the most powerful tool they've got. They need you." Spike walked towards the closed door. "So let's do this, right?"

Willow nodded her head. As much as it pained her to admit it, Spike was right, he was the best one to help Buffy. She was needed here. She still didn't like it but she didn't have a choice. If something went wrong it would be up to her to find a way to rescue Dawn and to protect the others as best she could. Without another word she gathered the things she would need and followed Spike.

 

As they walked into the room she knew that nothing had changed since they'd placed Buffy in the chair hours ago. Her eyes were still glassy and stared unseeingly at the bed. It was all Willow could do not to give up and scream in frustration. But she didn’t have that luxury. Right now she had to be the strong one.

"Sit on the bed facing Buffy." Willow pointed at the spot as she quickly placed the candles on the bedside table and lit each one before she turned to face Spike. "I don't know if this will work. I can't guarantee you'll find..."

"It's okay. I know the risks, luv."

Within moments the spell was cast and Spike sat staring unseeingly at Buffy. Willow wanted to stay but there was nothing else she could do. The rest was up to Spike. She quickly said a silent prayer to every goddess she could think of, crossed her fingers, just in case, and walked out of the room.

 

 

Spike rubbed his eyes as he tried to ignore the pounding in his head. The witch should've warned him the spell would give him a headache. As he opened his eyes he blinked. The room was brightly lit and warm, inviting. It was also very familiar. He didn't have time to figure out why the room was so familiar. His attention was caught by Buffy as she entered the kitchen.

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Buffy placed the shopping bags onto the kitchen table as she looked around the room. _Where did he get to?_ She glanced behind her to see the tall good looking blonde man standing in the doorway. For a brief moment the image of another man with dark brooding eyes flashed in front of her but before she could try to figure out who he was, she shook her head and the image was gone. _What the...?"_ Once again she shook her head. She didn't want to know. "There you are!"

"Buffy?" Spike couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was what the slayer's mind looked like? Her home? Hang on. _Did she just call him honey?_ He couldn't have heard her right. Spike stared at her speechless.

Buffy turned around, leaned into Spike and placed a gentle kiss on his chin. "You could help me put these things away, you know." She turned back around and began to put away the contents of the bags.

"Buffy, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting away the groceries." She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What about your sister, luv?"

Now she was positive he had lost his mind. "You know I don't have a sister, Spike. Mom couldn't have any more children after she had me. You know that. What's all this about?"

 _She didn't have a sister?_ How could she not remember Dawn? And how did she remember him then? Willow didn't say anything like this could happen. He felt as if he was up a creek without a paddle. It wasn't a feeling he particularly enjoyed. Spike was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed Buffy as she walked out of the room. "Hey, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to get ready. We have a dinner party, remember?"

Spike shook his head. This was getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

"Honestly, you wouldn't remember your head if it wasn't screwed on. We invited everyone here to celebrate with us. Willow and Tara, Xander and Cordelia are coming. But Mom is still on the cruise. She sends her love though. And Giles and Anya were supposed to come but Anya had their baby last night. It was a little girl. Giles said she looks just like Anya. Which reminds me we still need to send a gift. I was thinking about sending the baby blanket that Mom made for me when I was a little baby. Do you think Anya would mind a hand me down?

He stared at her stunned. _What the hell was he supposed to say?_ This was beyond anything he had imagined. At the expectant look on her face he knew he had better answer quick. "I'm sure she would love it." Spike secretly congratulated himself before he remembered there was more to what she'd said. That Xander and Cordelia were a couple wasn't much of a shock. Giles and Anya having a baby wasn't a surprise, not really. Especially not after the spell Willow did that caused them all to forget who they really were. He'd always kind of thought more had happened between the watcher and the ex-demon then they had been willing to admit to. And Joyce still being alive wasn't that big of a surprise either....okay maybe that one was but she had said one other thing bigger than all of them put together..."Celebrate? Us?"

"Silly. Of course 'us'. That's what married people do, isn't it?" Buffy smiled at Spike before she turned and left the room.

Spike stood staring as Buffy left, his mouth hung open in shock. _Married?_ When the hell did that happen? And more importantly how? He finally shook himself out of his thoughts and ran after Buffy.

Two minutes later, he found her in her bedroom trying on a little black dress that thankfully left nothing to the imagination. Spike stood in the doorway and stared in appreciation. She was giving him a show, he might as well enjoy the view.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder and smiled invitingly at her husband. "Would you mind zipping me up?'

"I'd rather unzip you." Spike whispered as he walked towards Buffy.

"Behave yourself and after our company leaves you can do just that." Her voice was full of promises and secret pleasures. The kind that almost made his knees buckle.

He swallowed a groan as her words went straight to his groin. _What the hell was he doing?_ He was supposed to be bringing Buffy back not setting up housekeeping. Although the thought of Buffy being his wife, of excepting him for what he was made his unlife. Wait. Did Buffy even remember what he was? Did he even want to know the answer to that question?

As his fingers reached for the zipper he couldn't stop himself. "You know what I am right, luv?"

Buffy giggled as his fingers tickled the small of her back. "You're my husband."

"Not that, I mean...."

She quickly interrupted. "Oh that. I know you're a vampire. So what? We've been through all of this. Besides you have a soul now."

Once more Spike was rendered speechless. _He had a what?_ _Oh, hell no!_ He should've known she had him confused with the Poof. Spike shook his head. "I'm not Angel, pet?"

"Who?"

For a brief moment Spike was thrilled to the depths of his being. She remembered him, had made him her husband and had forgotten Angel. This must mean she had real feelings for him whether she knew it or not. Life simply didn't get any better than this. A huge sigh escaped him. If only it were real. "Never mind." He tried unsuccessfully to wipe the smile off his face. "But you have to remember Dawn, Buffy."

Anger flared in Buffy's eyes. "Whose Dawn?" Her voice was laced with jealous anger.

Once more Spike was thrilled at her response. _She was jealous!_ It was all he could do to keep from shouting. Somehow he managed, barely. "Dawn's your sister. You have to save her. You're the only one who can."

"I've told you before, Spike. I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do, Buffy. And right now she's alone and scared. You have to help her."

"If I had a sister don't you think I would've saved her?" Buffy sat down on the bed and quickly brushed away the tears that threatened to fall. "We had to cut our honeymoon short because Mom got sick and now that everything is back to normal..." For a tiny second her voice broke. She quickly cleared her throat and continued. "Can't we just enjoy our dinner party and celebrate without worrying about things that didn't happen?"

He shook his head sadly. "No. We can't."

"But why, Spike? Don't you like it here?"

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not. This isn't real, Buffy."

"Does it matter?"

For a moment he was tempted but he managed to resist. "It does today."

The tears in her eyes were almost his undoing. He would give anything, do anything to keep from destroying the perfect world she had created for herself. But no matter how much he might wish other wise it wasn't real. And she was needed.

Spike kneeled in the floor in front of her. He watched as a lone tear slid down her cheek, he captured it on his finger tip before it could slide further down her face. "I need you to know no matter what happens, I love you. I will always love you." Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his wife's lips. "I would like nothing better than for you to be my wife and for me to be your husband. And I wish I could stay here with you forever. But the truth is there's a war going on out there. And if the bad guy wins the world as we know it will be destroyed. So, I'm going back to where you're needed. And I really want you to come with me." He stood up, held out his hand to Buffy and waited.

At the dubious look on Buffy's face he tried again. "You can't hide from reality forever, luv. You have to come back to the real world."

"What if I can't..?" She couldn't say the rest but she didn't need to, he understood.

"Of course you can. You're the slayer, you can do anything. And you won't have to do it alone. I'm right here and I'll help." _And hopefully, if he was really lucky, someday they will get to have a real beginning._

Finally after a few more seconds of waiting Buffy placed her hand in his and allowed Spike to pull her to her feet. Without another word they walked out of the room hand in hand.

 

Xander had been pacing the floor for what seemed like days but in truth was only a couple of hours. Finally, at the sound of someone crying as if their heart was breaking, he stopped pacing. That sound could only mean one thing. _Buffy._ He raced into the room but stopped before he could get too far. "What did you do, Spike?" He whispered as he stared at Buffy.

Spike shrugged nonchalantly as he continued to stroke her hair. "I convinced her to come back because here she had a chance to save her sister, didn't I?" Spike eased her out of his arms, stood and began to walk towards the door as Xander made his way to his friend.

As he opened the door, he paused at the sound of his name.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Spike admitted quickly before Xander could get the idea that he was noble and helpful.

Xander resisted the urge to smile. "I know. But thank you anyway."

He looked back at the woman he loved and whispered quietly, "For her, anytime."


End file.
